Disposable bags are commonly used to collect refuse and subsequently transport it to a landfill or incinerator. Because these bags do not support themselves in an open position when they are being filled, they must often be fastened to a rigid support like a trash can during use. Permanently retaining trash cans and other bag supports in certain locations, a confined garage for example, can be a burdensome waste of space. A need, therefore, exists for a low-cost, self-supporting product for gathering and toting refuse which requires minimal storage space prior to use.